LittleKuriboh
Martin Willany*, better known by his screenname LittleKuriboh, was an Internet personality known for innovating the online phenomenon called "Abridging". His first work was Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series; before this he did not actually exist. This one project launched one billion imitations, a tiny fraction of which are even watchable. Conventions These are what LittleKuriboh put the majority of his time and effort into. Instead of giving his dedicated fanbase more content, he travelled the globe so they had the privelege of kissing his hair bottom. He also made a habit of becoming incomprehensibly drunk at every event, going so far as to urinate on fans who asked for an autograph and then passing out on famous voice actor Spike Spencer, who was always there as well. Intoxication If there is one thing LittleKuriboh was known for, it's the previous topic. If there's another thing he was known for, it's getting drunk. One day the online celebrity discovered alcohol, and decided it would be necessary to imbibe so much of the substance that he would completely abandon rational thought, as well as bowel control. This was especially notable at Youmacon 2011, where he reportedly ate a bottle of tequila, snorted a jug of sangria and wore a hat weaved from vodka. He promptly died. The alcohol kept his corpse warm for the remainder of the event and various con staff animated him like a puppet using a complex pulley system and KaiserNeko. It was through this process that one of his many "hilarious" catchphrases was formed, when he belched out something that vaguely resembled the phrase "TICKLE MASAKO". When LittleKuriboh came back to life (after being presented with graphic art of Bakura and Marik playing Sexual Monopoly), he sold many T-shirts adorned with the expression. MasakoX earned nothing for this, but he was fondled awkwardly by many fangirls. Beard At one point LittleKuriboh grew a beard, demonstrating his ability to grow a beard. Though not pictured here, we can assure you that it was a real beard, with hair in it. Sometimes, it collected food between its wiry strands. This was useful during his many kidnappings, where sustenance was hard to come by. Naruto The Abridged Series This was undoubtedly LittleKuriboh's proudest creation, parodying the popular anime series "Dragon Ball Z". The main character is Strawman, a lovable idiot who communicates through yelling alone. Its humour is derived from bodily functions and jokes that only the writer could possibly understand. At one point LittleKuriboh ceased making episodes for over a year, despite promising fans new content. Thankfully, he is above mocking others for this kind of behaviour. Projects LittleKuriboh worked on many projects and finished none. This is a list of his unfinished works: *Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series *Yu-Gi-Oh: Cr@psule Monsters *Naruto The Abridged Series *Wha-Chow's Popularity *Some Webcomic About Plushies Or Something *Thiefshipping The Abridged Series There were also others but they don't really matter. Death In October 2011, LittleKuriboh was killed by a carrot. It cornered him in an alleyway and vomited him to death. Nobody understands how this was accomplished, but it happened. He was buried the same day under a pile of stuff. There was much mourning, followed shortly by Nando's. Upon his death, nobody ever made another Abridged Series. It was just too painful, like trying to pass a really dry poo. "Abridging is dead." - Abripster, October 2011 (and many times before and after that). Revival Not long after LittleKuriboh's death, fate realised that it did not possess the balls to permanently kill off such a popular character. Thus he resurfaced in November 2011, but it soon became apparent that this was a different LittleKuriboh altogether. It turned out that he was being played by Derek Flip, a short redheaded man with rotten teeth. It was surprising that anybody mistook him for the real LK at all. Later that month, LittleKuriboh came back for real. It was determined that he never actually died at all, but was instead sent hurtling back through time. Nobody understands how this was accomplished, but it happened. When LK reappeared on the scene, his fans gave out a collective sigh of relief, before quickly demanding the new episode. Despite the fact that LittleKuriboh is now alive, we will continue to write this wiki entry in past tense, just to confuse everybody who reads it. * His surname is not "Billany". What ever gave you that idea? Category:LittleKuriboh